mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tomokazu Sugita
| birth_place = Saitama, Japan | height = 177.6cm | weight = 57cm | bloodtype = B | occupation = Seiyū | gender = Male | credits = Honey and Clover as Takumi Mayama Gintama as Gintoki Kanon as Yuichi Aizawa The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya as Kyon Super Robot Wars as Brooklyn Luckfield Chobits as Hideki Motosuwa | URL = | agent = Atomic Monkey }} is a seiyū who was born on October 11, 1980 in Saitama. He is employed by Atomic Monkey; his bloodtype is B."杉田智和プロフィール" . Retrieved February 3, 2010. Best known for his role as Gintoki in Gintama, he also voices Kyon in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. He is also one of the three hosts on the radishow Bururaji (BlueRadio) promoting the videogame Blazblue which is produced and released on Nico Nico Douga. The other two hosts are Kanako Kondou and Asami Imai, who also voice characters in Blazblue. Sugita and fellow seiyuu Narita Ken are sometimes referred to as "brothers" due to a joke made during Live Pastel Collection 2003. During an Omaera No Tame Darou event, hosts Morikawa Toshiyuki and Hiyama Nobuyuki asked Sugita how they were similar. His answer was that both of them rarely blink, making eye-to-eye contact with either a frightening encounter. Sugita has also had a close friendship with fellow seiyuu Nakamura Yuichi since 2001. Both play male leads in two anime adapted from Key visual novels, Yuichi Aizawa of Kanon and Tomoya Okazaki of Clannad, respectively. At the 33rd Anime Grand Prix, his voice character Gintoki Sakata won the most favorite male character which means Sugita's character roles consecutively won the most favorite male character in 2009 and 2010 Anime Grand Prix. Uniquely, those characters are from different anime: Kyon from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2009) and Gintoki Sakata from Gintama (2010). Sugita won for "Best Supporting Actor" in the Third Seiyu Awards. Notable voice roles Leading roles are in '''bold'.'' 2000 *''Ceres, Celestial Legend'' (Kagami Mikage) 2001 *''X/1999'' (Subaru Sumeragi) 2002 *''Chobits'' ([[List of Chobits characters|'Hideki Motosuwa']]) *''Please Teacher!'' (Masami Yamada) 2003 *''Please Twins!'' (Masami Yamada) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (Over) *''GetBackers'' (Raguel) 2004 *''Bleach'' ([[List_of_Bleach_characters#Modified_souls|Nova, Kensei Muguruma]]) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (Youlan Kent) *''Vulgar Ghost Daydream'' (Kadotake Souichirou) 2005 *''Eyeshield 21'' (Maruko Reiji) *''Genesis of Aquarion'' (Sirius De Alisia) *''Honey and Clover'' (Takumi Mayama) *''Inuyasha'' (Renkotsu) *''Pani Poni Dash!'' (Alien Subordinate) *''Shuffle!'' (Rin Tsuchimi) *''Super Robot Wars'' (Brooklyn Luckfield) 2006 *''Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage'' (Rotton the Wizard) *''Gadget Trial'' (Major Mihara) *''Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi'' (Soldum Seldor) *''Gintama'' (Gintoki Sakata) *''Honey and Clover II'' (Takumi Mayama) *''Inukami!'' (Shirou) *''Kanon'' (Yuichi Aizawa) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (Kyon) *''The Wallflower'' (Takenaga Oda) 2007 *''Shuffle! Memories'' (Rin Tsuchimi) *''Toward the Terra'' (Soldier Blue) *''Sisters of Wellber'' (Prince Rodin Ciol) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS'' (Chrono Harlaown) *''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' (That Man) *''Bokurano'' (Daiichi Yamura) *''Lucky Star'' (Clerk Sugita, Kyon) *''Kodomo no Jikan'' (Reiji Kokonoe) *''Buzzer Beater'' (Gyuma) *''Dragonaut -The Resonance-'' (Howlingstar) *''Baccano!'' (Graham Specter) *''Ayakashi'' (Kare) *''Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei'' (Ikkyū) *''Gintama'' (Gintoki Sakata) 2008 *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' (Kivat-bat the 3rd, Kivat-Bat the 2nd, Kiva-Bat the 4th) *''Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World'' (Kivat-bat the 3rd) *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' (Ragna the Bloodedge) *''Macross Frontier'' (Leon Mishima) *''Earl and Fairy'' (Raven) *''Star Ocean: Second Evolution'' (Dias Flac) *''Time of Eve'' (Setoro) *''Gintama'' (Gintoki Sakata) *''Corpse Party: BloodCovered'' (Narrator) "かってにコープス祭" . Retrieved February 3, 2010. 2009 *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (Kivat-bat the 3rd, Kivat the 2nd) *''Maria Holic'' (Tōichirō Kanae) *''Natsu no Arashi!'' (Takeshi Yamashiro) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (Kyon) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya/Nyoro~n Churuya-san'' (Kyon) *''Gintama'' (Gintoki Sakata) *'Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes': Kivat-bat the 3rd, Announcer *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' (Ronove) *''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' Japanese Dub (JTC/Kamen Rider Strike) *''Samurai Warriors 3'' (Katō Kiyomasa) *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' (Ragna the Bloodedge) *''Seitokaichou ni Chuukoku'' (Chiga Yasuhiro) *''DRAMA CD: DEVIL SUMMONER RAIDOU KUZUNOHA VS IPPON-DATARA'' (Raidou Kuzunoha the 14th) 2010 *''Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker'' (Kazuhira Miller) *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (Taurus Rasgado) *''The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (Kyon) *''Gintama'' (Gintoki Sakata) *''Arakawa Under the Bridge'' (Hoshi) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010'' (Kivat-bat the 3rd) *''Tegami Bachi'' (Moss) *''.hack//Link'' (Fluegel) *''Sex Pistols'' (Yonekuni Madarame) *''Blood Jewel'' (Rei Taiko) *''The Legend of the Legendary Heroes'' (Lucile Eris) *''Nurarihyon no Mago'' (Zen) *''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' (James Tradmore) (Japanese Dub Over) References Maeda, Hisashi. "The Official Art of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". Newtype USA. 6 (11) pp. 133–139. November 2007. . External links * * *Tomokazu Sugita at CD Japan * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ar:توموكازو سغيتا es:Tomokazu Sugita fr:Tomokazu Sugita ko:스기타 도모카즈 id:Tomokazu Sugita it:Tomokazu Sugita ja:杉田智和 ru:Сугита, Томокадзу th:โทโมคาสึ ซุงิตะ zh:杉田智和